Cómics
A continuación se alistan los cómics con licencia de Marvel que están establecidos en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Oficiales Preludios de películas thumb *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) **''Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) **''Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) **''Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2010) *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (2011) *''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (2012) *''The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes'' (2012) *''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (2014) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' (2015) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' (2015) *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' (2015) *''Jessica Jones '' (2015) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange Prelude'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot'' (2016) *''Black Panther Prelude'' (2017) *''Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' (2018) *''Captain Marvel Prelude'' (2018) *''Black Widow Prelude'' (2020) Adaptaciones de películas *''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2 Adaptation'' (2012) *''Thor Adaptation'' (2013) *''Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation'' (2013) *''The Avengers Adaptation'' (2014) *''Captain America: Civil War Prelude'' (2016) **''Iron Man 3 Adaptation'' (2015) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Adaptation'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok Prelude'' (2017) **''The Incredible Hulk Adaptation'' (2017) **''Thor: The Dark World Adaptation '' (2017) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude'' (2018) *''Avengers: Endgame Prelude'' (2018) *''Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude'' (2019) Inspirados Estos cómics simplemente están inspirados en las películas, y no se consideran parte de la continuidad del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. *''Iron Man-Hulk-Fury One-Shot'' (2008) **''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' (2008) **''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' (2008) **''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' (2009) *''Captain America & Thor: Avengers!'' (2011) *''The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative'' (2012) *''Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter'' (2013) *''Thor: Crown of Fools'' (2013) *''Captain America: Homecoming'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Avengers: Operation HYDRA'' (2015) *''Ant-Man: Larger Than Life'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Episode 0'' (2015) *''Captain America: Road to War'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange: Mystic Apprentice'' (2016) *''Spider-Man Homecoming: School of Shock'' (2017) Patrocinados Estos cómics son patrocinados por marcas, y no se consideran parte de la continuidad del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. *''Iron Man: The Price of Doing Business'' (2008) *''Iron Man: Security Measures'' (2008) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture'' (2008) *''Iron Man: Limited Edition'' (2010) *''Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail?'' (2010) *''Iron Man Royal Purple Custom Comic'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Security Breach'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2: Forewarned is Four-Armed!'' (2010) *''Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere'' (2011) *''Thor, The Mighty Avenger'' (2011) *''The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII'' (2012) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' (2014) *''The Avengers: Cutting Edge'' (2015) *''The Avengers: King of the Road'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: EcoSport Adventure'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming: Fight or Flight'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming: Morning Rush'' (2017) Colecciones *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude'' (2015) **''The Avengers Adaptation'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' **''Avengers Vol 1 57'' y 58 **''Avengers Vol 3 21'' y 22 **''Avengers Vol 4 12.1'' en:Comics Categoría:Cómics